


Among the Aurora

by Heartensoul



Series: March Madness Wing0 2021 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Morning After, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: A small companion piece to “At Rest”, from Heero’s POV. Heero takes in the morning and Relena's smile.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness Wing0 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189616
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Among the Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Among the Aurora  
> Rated: G  
> Note: A small companion piece to “At Rest”, from Heero’s POV.  
> Written for Love Reflection’s March Madness Wing-0 challenge.  
> Prompt #17: Someone is watching you smile  
> Word count: 440

Heero woke just as dawn was breaking along the horizon and beginning to filter through the curtains. He had only a moment of disorientation before the smell of eternal spring, of Relena, enveloped his senses and carried recall of the night before. He shifted from under the covers, careful not to wake his lover as he moved off the bed and slid his pants over his hips. He leaned next to the windowsill to observe the sunrise, mindful to remain obscured from any early, prying eyes.

As he watched the sky brighten in a composition of yellows, pinks and blues, he made some calculations that had very little to do with his current state of mind. He had arrived on Earth a few weeks prior to do research for his company: The colonies were interested in upgrading the light environment to reenact the sunrises and sunsets on Earth. It was a passion project for his team, the epitome of wasteful indulgence. But in these peaceful times, Heero found himself leaning into the promise of imagination over impact, and he agreed to be a researcher. That the project aligned with another desire of his on Earth was no one’s business but his own.

As the sun’s rays traveled across the atmosphere and settled into blue, he wondered if his initial secrecy would change now that he was unsure when he might return to the colony. He still planned to send data to his team; whether he would be back on L2 to implement seemed less and likely with each passing day.

When he eventually turned back toward the bed he found that in his absence, Relena had curled into a sunspot in an attempt to seek warmth. While others might shun the morning light against their face, Relena bathed in it, unbothered, a smile gracing her lips that made her seem feline in her contentedness. He watched her peaceful slumber, his own contentment in the quiet of her home and the space they made for each other.

“Good morning, Heero,” her voice called to him after several minutes, rough with sleep but gentle with affection. She opened her eyes against the day’s light, her smile blooming full as she took in his half-dressed form against the window. “Will you stay for breakfast?”

Her tone was soft, the question no more than a nudge of inquiry. She was still treading carefully with him, afraid to be too forward.

“Yes,” he replied simply, an echo of the promise he had made to her last night when she asked him to stay. She hadn’t figured out yet that whatever she asked of him, that would continue to be his answer.


End file.
